Forever You
by GenrexLP
Summary: The war is over, the prophecy is fulfilled - almost. "An oath to keep with a final breath", the unfulfilled promise. From the demigods despairing Leo's death to searching for what his promise is; to Leo meeting with Calypso and starting a new adventure together in life and how every ones live's are interconnected.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER - I**

Yep, it was celebration time. Gaea was defeated, the giants sent back to tartarus and the two camps were united. Whilst everyone around were full in smiles six not-so-happy serious faced demigods were inside the big house with a strange looking man who was in a wheel chair and alongside him a grey wolf.

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death," _said Annabeth.

"Let's go through it," Percy said a few moments after Annabeth recited the Prophecy of the Seven, "The seven of us." he continued while glancing at each of the other five demigod's faces.

"We all saw how Gaea was taken down. Storm or fire right?" Piper said, "Well guess it was fire in the end."

Everyone stared at the floor after Piper said that. They were all thinking about one thing, or more likely one person, Leo Valdez.

"He was a true hero," Hazel said breaking the lasting silence.

"And a pure idiot too," Piper said with a sigh.

"Demigods uniting with their immortal enemies, so to say the giants and the titans, at such a particular instance will define the last line of the prophecy," Chiron said.

"But," Frank interjects while looking up at Chiron, "What about the third? _An oath to keep with a final breath._"

"Percy? Annabeth? You guys made an Oath while in tartarus?" Jason asks. Both of them silently shake their heads showing that the answer is negative.

"What about Leo?" asks Hazel.

"Hazel here has a point. Since none of you have made such an oath, and the fact that Leo has already encountered his final breath, in other words death." Chiron explained his opinion to the young demigods.

"We'll have go on with that assumption." Annabeth said.

"If we take the prophecy word to word then Leo died fulfilling his promise." Annabeth pointed out.

"But the million-dollar-question is what in Hades was Leo's oath?" asked Percy. And that was pretty much what everyone else gathered at the big house was thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter - II**

Dying was definitely not how Leo expected it to be. A searing pain and darkness engulfing him, that was what he imagined dying was like. He even thought that it was beautiful. But what he was feeling right now was something totally different. He was dying, yes or wait, was he already dead yet? He couldn't say but it was excruciatingly painful. He felt like he was being sucked into a small tube and then being sent out of it.

"Aagh!" he gasps all of a sudden. He glances at the needle sticking out of his left forearm, the last droplets of the Physician's Cure entering into his circulatory system.

"I'm not dead," he realizes before screaming, "YEAH! WHO DIED? WHO CAME BACK? WHO'S YOUR FREAKIN' SUPERSIZED McSHIZZLE NOW, BABY? _WOOOOOOOO! _"

Leo thought that all his problems were gone. Problem is that there was just one small problem. He was heading at the coast of an island at a tremendous speed and his massive dragon, Festus was temporarily disabled.

It didn't take long for Leo to stop screaming like a maniac and realize his predicament. But it wasn't enough time for him to reprogram Festus and prevent crashing into the coast. He landed face first in the crystalline sand.

"Owwwww... I came back from the dead to die again," he groaned while sitting up. But as soon as he realized where he was a smile crept into his face.

The sandy beach, the clear ocean and the lush and beautiful vegetation around him could mean only one thing. He thought he saw a small cave in the distance.

This was Ogygia, and he was back for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter - III**

Calypso had just been picking some flowers when she heard the screams. She sat up straight as if jerked from a sweet dream or a terrific nightmare, dropping her flower basket in the process.

"No, it cannot be, " she exclaimed. She strained her eyes towards the sky and strained hear ears to pick the direction from which the screams were coming from.

"_McShizzle?_" she looked at the sky questioningly. She thought for a few seconds after the screaming stopped and closed her eyes trying to get a bearing of the island around her. Slowly she opened them and looked up at the sky again and with luck she saw the faint glimmer of polished celestial bronze. A tear slid down her right cheek.

"He's back," she whispered to herself.

And that was all she said before rushing down from where she was to where she thought the screams had come from. Within a minute she was on the coast. And within seconds she reached the place where Leo landed face first into the beach. She was just ten feet away from him.

He got up, groaned and proceeded to stand. Calypso on the other hand was rooted to where she had been standing, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall down. The world around her was immaterial to her. He was back. That annoying, scrawny, impish demigod but more overly the one person that Calypso had been thinking about for the past...time was difficult on Ogygia. But she had been thinking about Leo ever since he left the island.

He was everything for her. All those past romances with different heroes were nothing to her. None of them really loved her. But Leo did and he came back. She opened her eyes and saw through blurred eyes that his back was turned to her and that he hadn't realized that she was just behind him.

Calypso took a deep breath and ran towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter - IV**

Leo had just gotten up from his rather painful "landing" before he got knocked down again. This time the difference was that someone was hitting him repeatedly. He knew exactly who this was. But nonetheless he didn't do or say anything and just shielded his face with his arms. Every blow he got he felt that he deserved it.

After about three minutes the hitting stopped and Leo felt her slump against his body which was already sprawled on the beach.

"Hey Sunshine !" Leo said.

Calypso slowly lifted her face and looked up at him. Her face was a mixture of emotions. Longing, anger and a mix of victory or retribution. Leo wasn't sure. But that too for not too long a time.

Calypso broke down in tears and buried her face in his Leo's chest. He was definitely sure about her emotions now.

"It was so so long," she sobbed, "It felt like forever."

Leo slowly sat up on the sand making her do the same too. He then stared into her almond colored eyes while simultaneously she too stared back at his.

Calypso leaned forward. So did Leo.

Gaea could have re-awakened, the titans could have launched an assault the gods could have blown Ogygia to bits (thankfully they didn't) but Leo and Calypso just didn't care. They kept on kissing each other for like three minutes before they broke off.

Now Calypso's face showed an expression of love and triumph. Leo was just being the regular ADHD, annoying and always-smiling Leo that he was.

" I missed you too Sunshine," Leo said.

"And I still hate you Leo Valdez," Calypso said while giving him a playful smile.


End file.
